


Raven's Relaxation

by TiffyB



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Creampie, Gen, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Raven tries to relieve some stress by herself…
Kudos: 18





	Raven's Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaskOfShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskOfShame/gifts).



> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Raven took a deep breath through her nose before slowly exhaling, controlling the air as it passed over her slightly parted lips. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to focus on nothing at all. To completely clear one’s mind was a harder job than it seemed. The slightest stray thought or burst of imagination could set things down a rabbit hole that would be impossible to return from. It was even tricker when you were the daughter of an inter-dimensional demon and any stray thought could lead to dark and terrible places. The urges to let the evil within herself break free and take over was a temptation Raven had learned to resist with ease… with the help of these meditation sessions, that is.

She sat with her legs criss-crossed, elbows at her sides, and palms facing upward as she floated comfortably above her bed. The room was dark and contained few personal accessories. A few bookshelves full of thick, heavy volumes lined the wall. A few lit candles hovered about the room as well, controlled by Raven’s mind.

The silence was soothing. The mundane sounds of the outside blended together into a nice, muted wave that was easily ignored and forgotten. The more she listened, she could focus on the breath filling and leaving her lungs and the rhythm of her slow and steady pulse.

CRASH

Raven’s eyes shot open immediately while her lips pursed tightly together in agitation. Her hair fluttered as the anger boiled over for just a second.

“Why would you even try that?!” An exasperated voice echoed down the hallway of the tower. Even as they lowered their tone, the bickering could still be heard with the more impassioned points of their conversation. 

It certainly didn’t alleviate Raven’s annoyance. Taking a deep breath, she kicked her legs out and let herself fall onto the bed with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. Covering her hands with her face, she sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

Nothing was going to help her release the tension at this rate. As she stared down her own body, she nibbled her bottom lip as one naughty thought crossed her mind. “Mm,” she slyly smirked, “that always helps a little...”

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back and her hands caressed over her stomach, sliding upward over her chest as she gently squeezed her breasts. She could already feel her hardening nipples prominently pressing against the delicate material of her costume while she rubbed her fingers back and forth.

The electric sensation of pleasure tingling down her spine was relaxing, but she needed more. One hand moved back down, sliding over her stomach and over her crotch. Her fingers rubbed at her clit through her clothes in a circular motion while she kept nibbling at her bottom lip so she wouldn’t make too much noise.

Her breathing quickened as she approached her climax, but then more sounds of bickering echoed down the hall. She would simply ignore it. She was too close to release. Her fingers rubbed faster, her hips moved counter to the motion of her hand, she pinched and tweaked her achingly hard nipple. Raven’s eyes closed tightly while she held her breath and waited for the sensation to overtake her…

CRASH

“How many times—!” the angry voice echoed down the hall once again.

The dark-haired girl’s eyes opened wide while her mouth hung open in frustration. She had been right at the cusp of her orgasm—that sweet, sweet release had been lost. Just a second longer and she wouldn’t have cared what those idiots were doing. If only she had a way to lose herself in the moment. A way to ignore all outside influence.

Raven narrowed her eyes as she tried to think of a solution. And then it came to her. She anxiously squirmed as a naughty smirk crept over her lips. The solution was beyond perfect. She closed her eyes, focusing only on the pleasure and release she longed for. Even with her eyes closed, an image came into focus. Someone lying on a bed in a dark room, the faint scent of sex and desire permeating the area. The figure on the bed was a girl, her legs slightly spread, and there was a faintly visible damp spot upon her crotch. She looked to her face, only to realize it was her own visage—and then her eyes opened wide.

It was shocking to stare up at the manifestation of her desires, but as she stared at the myriad of thick, magical tentacles the only thing that went through her mind was just how weird this was. Not that the tentacles themselves were weird, but it was uncanny—the way she looked at this manifestation of her lust while she stared at herself from its viewpoint. The tentacles slithered forward, coiling around her ankles while spreading her legs a bit further.

They rose up her calves and thighs, keeping her spread while a tentacle pressed against the crotch of her costume. She knew exactly what was next, but it was still a surprising sensation as the first tentacle pressed underneath the costume and continued upward. A few more tentacles did the same, all moving at separate speeds and entering at different locations. Some pushed the fabric aside and caressed gently across her mons and over her stomach. Others slid downward over her rear, massaging the soft, yet tight flesh before moving upward over the small of her back.

The fabric of her costume began to show signs of strain as more tentacles followed suit while caressing her body. It was just a little rip at first, but then led to a tear as the bottom of the costume simply ripped away. Her pussy would have been completely exposed if not for the tentacles slithering over her lower half.

They continued upward, caressing and tickling her flesh while destroying more and more of her clothing as the mass advanced. Soon enough, Raven was completely nude aside from the writing horde of tentacles toying with her body. She loved the way each one had a mind of its own as it moved in just the right ways. She controlled the tentacles, and yet every action was a surprise.

She was certain she was going to cum soon from just the slimy, black things sliding over her skin. But then they started to recede and pull away from her body. The thicker ones lifted her up, moving her into a face-down position, slightly hovering over the bed. From this position, her breasts hung down beneath her, her hard, little nipples begging for attention. She looked to the large wet spot in the middle of the bed and how the tentacles pushed her face toward it, as if taunting her.

Some of the tentacles slid over her stomach, tickling the undersides of her breasts before wrapping around the base of each mound and tightly squeezing. Raven winced at the sudden discomfort, but knew that she was the one in control. The tentacles would never do anything she didn’t actually want. She glanced down, noticing the way the tendrils pulsed and squeezed her breasts in an alternating rhythm.

Raven suppressed a desperate moan as her nipples ached and begged for attention. The tips of the two tentacles moved over her breasts, contouring to the delicate curves while the tips teasingly brushed over her nipples as if by accident. She knew better, though. She controlled all of it, and yet knew her dominant side would never allow this delightful torture to end until she had been fully satisfied.

The tips of the tentacles brushed over her erect peaks again, causing her to groan. It was surreal to gain so much pleasure from being teased while getting to enjoy the act of inflicting it as well. The heads of the twin tendrils split apart, both pieces caressing and tweaking the little nubs, tugging at them, swirling—anything to cause pleasure. Finally, they engulfed her sensitive nipples and sucked at them.

Her eyes rolled back as she bit her bottom lip. One of the mouth’s inner tentacles flicked her nipple back and forth playfully while the other lightly squeezed and nibbled at her. They alternated focus, back and forth, one pushing her closer to the edge while the other inflicted just a bit of pleasure spiked with pain. Sometimes the sensations would overlap, but never for long.

She breathed heavily as her eyes flickered shut. It was all she could do to contain herself. But, Raven wanted more. She felt her juices dripping down the insides of her thighs, further spread about by the tentacles sliding over her lower body once again. She knew what was about to happen. A devilish smile crept over her lips as she dared to glance down past her breasts to the mass of tendrils anxiously swirling around.

Some of the smaller tentacles began to coil around each other, fusing and merging with one another until the thick, black tentacle rose up between her forcefully spread legs. Raven was a bit surprised by its size, but knew it would fit perfectly. She gasped as the thick, phallic tentacle pressed against her dripping pussy. The thick head rubbed and pushed at the narrow opening, slowly pushing further and further into her.

Her mouth gaped wide open as she felt the massive thing pushing in, and yet the most amazing thing was being able to feel her own pussy clenching around the tentacle as if it were her own flesh. It felt so amazing! She just wanted to thrust it into her hot, wet pussy, but she knew she needed to go slow due to its size.

Inch after inch pressed forward until Raven’s body trembled. Once it was as deep as it could go, it slowly pulled out. She felt every bulge and vein of the massive length, as well as the way her pussy clenched upon it, never wanting it to leave—but loving the way it felt as it pressed back in. It started a slow rhythm, pumping in and out of her as deep as possible. Her body shivered at every penetrating thrust.

It was difficult for Raven to process the sensations running through her mind. Not only was she on the cusp of cumming with her true body, but she could feel a vaguely foreign sensation seizing upon the part of her mind that controlled the tentacles. The need for release overpowered the idea of going slow and gentle anymore. Instead, the thick, magical tentacle in her pussy started pumping harder and faster into her tight, little cunt.  
Her body bounced from every impact as her eyes rolled back. She squirmed and struggled against the tentacles holding her in place, knowing that as soon as she climaxed it was going to be loud. She simply couldn’t draw attention to herself. Every part of her body clenched as she tried to ward off the inevitable orgasm.

Suddenly, she felt something pressing against her lips. Already distracted in more than a few ways, she opened her eyes to see another thick tentacle poised at her lips.

“Wha—”

As soon as she opened her mouth the thing shot forward, filling her mouth with the phallic tip of the tentacle. A deep blush covered her cheeks, but she was happy for the thing. It would muffle her moans a little while distracting her just enough to keep her from cumming immediately. She closed her eyes again, sucking the intruding tentacle and swirling her tongue around the head. Slowly, the length pumped into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips lovingly servicing the tip. It knew when she was going to moan and pressed back into her mouth, keeping her as quiet as possible as the tentacle’s twin took long, deep strokes into her sopping wet pussy.

She held out for as long as possible as the two tentacles pumped in and out of her body. Raven was moved back and forth, held and manipulated by the constrictive tentacles around her arms and legs. She was just a toy for the pleasure of the tentacles, and she couldn’t have been happier.

The dark-haired girl moaned against the one in her mouth, lustfully trying to keep it between her lips as she was rocked back and forth. The tentacles still pulsing around her breasts and tugging at her nipples still sent a powerful sensation of pleasure surging through her body. Every deep thrust of the tentacle in her pussy rubbed just the right way, pleasing herself and the tentacles at the same time.

While she was half demon, it was difficult for her human mind to process the dual orgasms building up within both forms. The raw lust was a difficult emotion to control. Every time she tried to clear her mind she felt another surge of pleasure coursing through her body until it was too much to contain. Her pussy clenched around the massive length, and the big, black tentacle cock pulsed with power. It thrust deep, hilting itself inside of her pussy as it erupted with its creamy, hot load again and again. Each pulse was another eruption of messy tentacle jizz.

Raven’s winced while she tried to keep herself quiet. It was an impossible task, given the circumstances and the amount of pure, orgasmic bliss rolling through her mind. The tendril in her lips slipped out. Its messy, white load splattered against her lips and dripped over her chin. The next few loads splashed against her cheek while cries of ecstasy poured forth. Her moans started off like whimpers, but quickly crescendoed into primal grunts of pleasure. Even still, the cumming tentacle painted her front until she was glazed with its jizz.

The door cracked open just a bit, the orange-skinned alien girl’s green eyes peeking from the other side. “H-hello,” Starfire meekly made herself known, “uh, friend-Raven, I was just… checking to see if you were okay?”

Raven was on her stomach on the bed, legs spread wide. The tentacles were gone. Thick globs of jizz dribbled from her well-fucked pussy. Weakly, she pushed herself up to look over her shoulder to her curious friend. The dark-haired girl’s face and hair dripped with the same gooey slime that puddled between her thighs.

“…You seem well. I will uh, tell the others you are fine. H-have fun…!”

Except Starfire was yanked into the room and the door closed behind her. The telltale sign of the door locking seemed to echo through the room. A wicked grin crossed Raven’s lips as she looked her scantily-clad teammate’s body over…

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
